


Cozy

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: That's what their nights together were like.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write 400 words of Riku playing with Sora's hair for absolutely no reason?
> 
> Yes. Yes I did.

All it took were a few strokes of his fingers through Sora’s hair.

They were slow, repetitive… Riku occasionally scratched his fingers lightly over Sora’s scalp and marveled in his tiny shivers in response. The atmosphere stayed calm: the sort of thing they needed during these tiny breaks. These small moments where they could simply rest.

It’d become hard for them to both fall asleep. Too many factors played into keeping their eyes pried open, be it a phantom sense of paranoia despite the safety of the tower, or the dread of impending nightmares.

Times like these where they could lay cuddled in each other’s arms were precious. They’d allowed for certain habits to be formed.

Ones like these where the two would lay back in their shared bed and Sora would lay his head against Riku’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. And Riku would pet Sora’s spikes softly until he was eventually lulled to sleep.

He only needed about a minute or so. They were both dead tired and ready to fall out any second anyway.

It was soothing for Riku as well, honestly; the pattern of fingers weaving through soft, cinnamon strands. Back and forth and back and forth, like a boat rocking on a wave. He’d start at the crown of Sora’s head and work his way to the nape of Sora’s neck, running his fingers over the skin there and earning the clench of fists in his shirt in return. Dragging his nails through the tufts of hair on either side of Sora’s head and watching in a trance as his hand disappeared into them. Smoothing a palm over errant spikes and brushing loose strands out of Sora’s eyes.

Eventually his arm got tired and he settled for resting it against the side of Sora’s head, letting a thumb gently circle the skin behind his ear. His breaths were even now, heavy with sleep and sprinkled with quiet snores. The weight of him and the warmth of his body heat served as Riku’s blanket.

He couldn’t remember anything beyond that by the next morning, certain that he must’ve fallen asleep by that point. It was dreamless this time. Comfortable and sweet. He’d opened his eyes to his hand still buried in Sora’s hair and he found it calming to play with the locks before Sora eventually woke up. And when he did, Riku was already wishing that the next night they could spend together came sooner rather than later.

He looked forward to falling asleep with Sora in his arms again.


End file.
